The Trials of Life and Love
by Ms.Wanderlust
Summary: Follow Spencer and Ashley through their trials of marriage, love, and life. Will they be able to withstand and conquer their problems? Is love really enough? A/U
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story and I'm not much a writer but I've read so many wonderful and amazing stories that I felt like trying to write my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere, just the storyline.

Chapter 1 

The night started off like any other normal night. I came home from the studio around 9:00pm, walked to the kitchen to pick out a well-aged bottle of wine and then headed straight to the bathroom for my well needed bath. I poured myself a glass of red wine and lit a few candles as I waited for the tub to fill with scented bubbles. Slowly, I shed off all of my clothes and slid into the bath tub and took a moment to appreciate the silence and relaxation. As I lay there, sipping my lovely glass of red wine, I reflected on my stressful day…2 hours of wasted time due to a very hangover actress which meant working through lunch, my idiotic assistant accidentally deleted an entire file of photos that Vogue needed for their upcoming issue, and 27 unanswered phone calls accompanied by 27 voicemails from my soon-to-be ex-wife. You would think after not answering a single phone call or text message in 2 months, she'd get the hint that I don't want to talk, right? Well, she always was the stubborn and persistent type.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Spencer Carlin-Davies and yes, I'm gay and married to…well, soon to be ex-wife of the rock princess, Ashley Davies. I'm a well-known photographer and director so I made more than enough money on my own income, for all you people who thought I married her for the money and power. Believe it or not, we've been friends since we were 14 years old, together since we were 16, married since 21, and now three years later in the process of being divorced. It feels like just yesterday when my life started to crumble… 

Flashback 3 months:

_I actually finished work early for once so I decided to pick up take out from the little hole in the wall Chinese restaurant that Ashley loves, and then head out to her recording studio. She had texted me earlier today, saying not to wait up for her since she'll be recording the backup vocals and laying out the instrumentals for her upcoming album til late. As I walked into the studio doors, I instantly knew something was wrong. There were empty beer and vodka bottles scattered all over the floor and leftover lines of coke on the table. No one was in here so I went down the hall towards the lounge, where Ash and her band went to hang after a grueling recording session. What I was witnessing literally made my heart shatter into a million microscopic pieces, my wife's head between her manager's legs. I dropped the take-out and was frozen on the spot; my legs wouldn't move, tears cascading down my cheeks, and eyes staring straight into those panicked brown eyes._

"_Spence…Spence…baby, it isn't what it looks like…" she said. _

_I immediately turned around and sprinted out of there, towards my car. From the corner of my eye, I spotted her, through my side mirror coming out of the studio doors trying to chase me down but I didn't stop. No, I couldn't stop. My heart was shattered and a million thoughts were racing through my mind. I couldn't stand to see her. How could she betray me like that? How could she throw away years of love like it was yesterday's trash? How could she lie to me?_

_I don't feel like going home. I can't face her…not yet. I drove around for hours until I decided to head over to my brother's house. It took me about 15 minutes to get there. I parked my car in the driveway, took a minute to try and pull myself together but I realized it wasn't going to work. No matter how many times I wiped away the tears; a billion more came pouring out. I got out of the car and walked to the front door and rang the doorbell once, twice, three times and finally on the fourth try, my sister in-law/ best friend, Chelsea, opened the door. _

"_Oh my god, Spencer, what happened? Come inside." She said. "Come into the kitchen. I'll make you a cup of tea and we can talk. Did you want me to wake up Glen?"_

"_Yes, please." I murmured. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Glen standing in front of me until he gently wiped away some of my tears. _

"_What happened, Spencey?" he said. _

_As soon as he asked, I started to heavily cry again but I knew I had to tell them. _

"_She cheated... I caught her…. At the studio…manager…" were the only words that I could form while crying. I know it didn't make any sense but they figured it out. I knew they did. Glen's face turned red with rage and he started to pace around the kitchen while Chels tried to calm him down but was having difficulty doing so, seeing as how she was also seeing red. _

"_Honey, can you take Spence to the guest room?" Glen asked. "You're staying with us."_

_At this point, I was so tired from all of the crying I just agreed. Especially since I didn't want to go home yet and face her. Chels guided me towards the spare bedroom and helped me under the covers. She rubbed my back until I cried myself to sleep._

Just thinking of that night breaks my heart all over again. I still love her. I think I'll always love her. But too much has already happened.

She completely broke me.

*Knock* Knock*Knock*

I got out of the tub, wiped down my body, and then threw on my favorite plushy robe. I refilled my glass and then walked over to the door. I wonder who's coming around this late at night. I slowly opened my door and standing there with a bouquet of my favorite flowers, lilies and carnations, stood the woman who invaded my thoughts…Ashley.


	2. Chapter 2: The Conversation Pt1

AN: I just wanted to express my sincerest appreciation for all of the reviews. Thank you again for those who've reviewed or took a chance and started to read my first story I've written.

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere. Just my imagination.

Chapter 2: The Conversation Pt. 1 

Ashley's POV: 

I'm such an idiot. What the fuck am I doing here, in Spencer's apartment building? I shouldn't be here. She's going to take one look at me, throw the flowers back at me, and then slam the door in my face. I start walking towards the elevator and I'm about to push the button to go back down until something shimmery catches my attention. There, on my left hand, sat my wedding ring. It was an elegant 2ct rose cut sapphire with 2 diamonds on each side that was beautifully handcrafted onto a white gold band; a Carlin family heirloom. Grandma Carlin had given her wedding ring to Spencer in her will, stating that she only gives the ring to the one who will have heart forever. To be honest, I was surprised on our wedding day when she slipped it onto my left ring finger. A month before we had picked up our wedding rings from the jeweler and it certainly wasn't this one. I think she could tell from my facial expression that I was shocked because she then took both of my hands and whispered, "Don't worry, Love. You're the only one for me. Since we were 14, it has always been you." 

I snapped out of the trance that I unknowingly was in and made my way back to her door. I needed her back. I needed her to know. I needed her in my life again. These past months were the worst I've ever experienced and I only had a month til our divorce was finalized. I wanted her back. I needed to fight for her because my life depends on it. I don't think…no, I know that I couldn't stand another day of silence from my love. Yes, I had made mistakes but I'm going to make them right. 

After that little pep talk to myself, I knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door finally opened to reveal my wife. She must've been taking a bath because she was wrapped in her robe and her hair was still wet. I gave her a small smile. It has been so long since I've seen her. Well, face to face that is. Of course, I kept track of her. Anyways, I was right. She was about to slam the door in my face til I thought quickly and slipped my foot into the doorway. 

"Ouch, fuck that hurt!" Damn, that wasn't such a smart move. But what choice did I have? I wasn't about to let her go that easily. She rushed through the doorway to check up on me. See, she still cares. 

"Ashley! What the hell were you thinking?" She said. "Why'd you do that? Your ankle is getting swollen." 

"Well, it always worked in the movies…" I told her. She gave me this irritated look and gestured to get into her apartment. 

"Get in. I'll grab you a bag of ice, since you clearly can't walk on it yet." She said as she walked back in and headed to the kitchen I'm guessing. I hobbled in and made my way to her living room and sat on the couch. I took a moment to look around the place and it's decorated differently than how she did our house. The walls are tan and bare, with the exception of framed posters of the films she's directed and a couple of photographs of her family and friends. There was large 58in tv with surround sound speakers on a chic black entertainment system against one of the walls in the living room. Her whole apartment screamed out "Newly single" and it bothered me. 

"What do you think of my new bachelorette pad?" I heard her say. I guess after months of being apart, she still could read my thoughts as if it was a book. I turned and faced her with a frown on my face. She stood awkwardly next to a foot away from the couch with a bag of ice in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other. 

"Could you come closer? I can't stand up right now." I told her. I could see the wheels turning in her mind, probably fighting with herself. "Spence…please come and sit…please, I just want to talk…and well I could really use the ice right now…" She slowly made her way to the couch and handed me the ice and then scooted herself farther away from me. 

"We have nothing to talk about Ashley. If you need me to tell me something then you can talk to my lawyer." She said in such a hostile voice that I didn't recognize. "I'll call your manager to pick you up. I'm sure she'd love to come down and help you out." I saw her take out her phone from the pocket of her robe and dialing the number of who I assumed was Tricia, my manager. I immediately scooted next to her and took her phone away from her. We needed to talk and she needed to listen to what I had to say. "What the hell do you think you're doing Ashley?! I tried being civil but now, I just want you to leave. Get the hell out of my apartment now!" 

"Spence…please just let me explain…" I pleaded with her. "I know what I did was unforgivable but please hear me out. I love you and I can't live another day without you." 

"What is there to explain? You cheated on me with your manager, who you've always assured me was like a sister to you. So how do you explain your head between her legs and her moaning out your name? And on top of that, the next day you fled to New York without even talking to me or trying to reconcile. The women that were hung all over you in New York? Yes, Ashley, I do watch E! News…For someone who says that they love me and can't live without me…you sure know how to show it…and the drugs and alcohol? I can't believe you didn't tell me…" 

"I'm so sorry Spencer. There are no words good enough to express how sorry I truly am. But you have to know, I love you, I've always loved you and that will never change. I know I royally fucked up but believe me when I say that my mind was a mess and I wasn't thinking right. That night you caught me with Tricia…it didn't mean anything to me. I was high on coke and drunk off my ass from all of the booze. I fled because I woke up the next morning and realized that it wasn't a nightmare but reality…and I didn't know how to face you after what I've done. I remember all of the tears falling from your face, your hollow eyes looking back into mines, and that look you gave me…that I broke your heart look. I couldn't handle it so I left. I finished the album in New York and came home the next month. I knew that I had to talk to you. To get back on track. To seek your forgiveness." I explained. 

She was quiet and lost in her thoughts. I thought she'd never speak a word. Given the silence, I took a moment to actually look at her. She looked so tired and her once bright cerulean eyes were dull and empty looking. She also lost a lot of weight, don't get me wrong, she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever graced my eyes upon but still…she looks broken…and I have only myself to blame for that. I've read the newspaper articles, I know she's been busier than ever with her multiple film projects and photoshoots. 

"Why?..." she whispered, tears brimming her eyes. "What made you turn to drugs, alcohol, and other women? The Ashley I knew would never touch it because of what happened with her father. The Ashley I knew and fell in love with, would have never jeopardized her marriage over that. So I ask again…why, Ashley?" 

Now it was my turn to be silent. I knew what I had to tell her but I just didn't know how. I had a secret that I've never shared with her. Would she think differently of me? Would I ultimately lose her? Was it really worth telling her? So many thoughts plagued my mind that I didn't realize that I sat in silence for 10 minutes. Spencer hastily stood up and walked towards the entrance of the living room. 

"Just leave already! If you're not going to say anything then just leave!" she screamed at me with tears falling from her eyes. Then she started walking down the hallway to what I assume was her bedroom. I rushed off of the couch, wincing in the process because I forgot that my ankle was still in pain, and hugged her from behind, holding her into place. 

"I'm pregnant…well was…I was pregnant." I whispered my secret as I held her tightly, my own tears flowing from my eyes. I felt her stiffen in my arms and more tears fell from both of our eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Conversation Pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.

AN: Wow, 3 chapters in one day...I'm on a roll! (: Just to let you all know, the story will gradually be picking up. I just needed to lay down a few chapters of some background first. Please patient with me. 

Chapter 3: The Conversation Pt.2

Spencer's POV:

Did I hear that correctly? Did she say she was pregnant? No, it couldn't be…right? I unclasped her hands from my stomach and turned around with a look of confusion.

"What did you just say?" I asked her. Her head was down and looking at the ground. "I didn't hear you correctly. I thought you said you were pregnant." She lifted her head and looked at me, tears cascading down her face. That's when I knew I heard correctly and that she was telling the truth. Her eyes always were the window to her soul. I backed away.

"I…I…I was raped, Spence…and the next thing I knew, I was puking my guts out in the toilet of my studio bathroom." She responded. I couldn't believe this…why didn't she tell me when it happened? Why did she keep it a secret? I was internally freaking out and I think she could tell because she answered all of my questions that I was asking myself. "It happened about 6 months ago…remember when I didn't come home that one night after working at the studio? I told you I was just going to crash at Kyla's since it was only 5 minutes away." I nodded. "Well, I was walking home and then I took a short cut through the alley next to the bar. Spence…Spence, he came out of nowhere. He pushed me and I tried to fight him off but I was too weak. I could smell the alcohol off of him…and…and I was just too weak Spence. He opened my jeans and ripped apart my underwear…" by now she was crying hysterically and all I could do was hold her while I cried as well. She didn't continue til about an hour later when her crying subsided.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you…for keeping such a big secret. I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to treat me any different. But when I got pregnant, I freaked out and went off the edge. I started drowning in alcohol and drugs to make me forget what had happened. I then started to turn to other women because I didn't want to taint you. I know that doesn't make any sense but that was my reason for everything that had happened. I'm so sorry, Spence. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please…I can't live without you any longer. I was stupid and I fucked up but please, give me another chance."

I honestly didn't know what to say. I was at a crossroad here, I knew I still loved her and of course, I understand about the situation she was in…but, everything that happened afterwards was on her. It was her choice to not tell me. It was her choice to seek help from drugs and booze. It was her choice to hook up with other women, knowing that it'd hurt me more than anything…and it was her choice to leave me without a single word. I don't know what to say and I don't know what to do about "us". The damage has been done and I don't know if I could trust her again. She broke our vows and promises and she broke me.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of familiar lips on my own. That snapped me out of my thoughts. It has been so long since I've kissed her and it felt good to finally have it again. I lost myself in the kiss. I felt her hands on my arms guiding me towards the floor. Next thing I knew I was on top of her, passionately kissing her with my hands getting tangled in her hair. She started to untie my robe and I felt her right hand caress my breast and that's when I remembered all that had happened. I jumped off of her and quickly tied my robe. I started to pace around. I can't believe I almost had sex with Ashley. I'm so stupid. Ugh.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I heard her say. I had my back towards her because I couldn't see her right now. My emotions were running high. I didn't answer her so I heard her move towards me. She turned me around so that we were facing each other. "Spencer, talk to me…please…"

"I can't do this with you, Ash." I told her. "This is happening too soon. I mean, just a few minutes ago you finally told me the truth on what you were going through back then. I'm going to need time to think everything through." I saw her face fall and all I wanted to do was hug her senseless and comfort her…but right now, I can't be that person.

"I get that you need time but Spence, we only have a month til our divorce is finalized. We need to stop it now!" She exclaimed.

"I know…but, I'm not sure if it's right for us to stop the divorce. We went through a lot, Ash…and I get that you were going through that tragic situation but you chose not to let me in…and you also chose alcohol, drugs, and other women over me. I didn't think I'd forgive you so soon but I think I have. I forgive you for what happened but I don't think I can be in your life like how I was before. I don't know if I can trust you and I don't know if I can ever again. You have to realize, what you did hurt me beyond anything else I went through in the past." I explained. It was about time that everything was out in the open- my thoughts included. She started sobbing again and I felt my heart break all over again.

Ashley's POV:

I have to do something. I can't just let her go.

"I'll give you time but just know, I'm never giving up on you. I'm gonna fight like hell to get you back. You're the love of my life, Spence." I saw a small smile appear on her face. That gave me hope. "I'm gonna leave now but I'll talk to you soon." I told her as I walked towards the apartment door.

"Thank you, Ash…by the way, how did you know where I lived?" She questioned.

"Babe, I'll always know where you are. I've got tabs on you." I answered with a wink.

I walked out of the door and straight towards the elevator. It started out rough but it ended really well. Granted, we aren't together yet but at least the air has been cleared and I got to see her. I got into my car and drove towards my sister's house. I had a lot of planning to do. Yeah, its 3 in the morning but who cares? I'll wake her ass up so that we can figure out what to do to get my wife back. If anyone will know what to do, it's her.

After 25 minutes of driving, I finally reached her house. I used my spare key to unlock the door and made my way towards her bedroom. I quietly opened her door but to my surprise, she wasn't in there. So I walked down the hallway to her office. I heard soft music playing and the light was on, so I knew she was in there. "Kyla, can I come in?" I said after I knocked. She opened the door and was surprised to see me.

"Hey sis, to what do I owe this early morning visit? Usually drunkards don't get up til noon." She joked. I walked in and sat on one of the comfy leather chairs and she came and sat across from me.

"I just came back from talking to Spencer. I…I told her everything. I want her back, Ky. I need her in my life. I can't lose her. Can you help me?"

"Of course, Ash. Well the hardest thing has already been done. You sought out forgiveness and opened up to the truth. Next, we need you to get off the booze and drugs. I think you should enter a rehab clinic." She suggested. "There's a couple good ones here in LA."

"I never really liked the idea of going to counseling or rehabs but if it meant a chance of getting my wife back then yeah, sign me up." I told her. "Could you make all the arrangements?"

"Of course, sis."


	4. Chapter 4: The Actress

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.

AN: I'm probably going to update every Sunday and Wednesday since those are currently my days off but I'll also spontaneously update as well depending on how many people are into this story. On a side note, for the ones who has left negative comments, Ashley is not ALWAYS the bad guy and this will not be your typical story. So don't try to assume what's going to happen.

Chapter 4: The Actress 

Spencer's POV: 

It has been 2 days since I've seen or spoke to Ashley. It has also been 2 days since I've gotten a good night's rest. My mind has been on overdrive thinking about the conversation I had with her. I can't believe she suffered through her rape ordeal and didn't bother to include her wife in. If she had only told me…we wouldn't be in this situation right now…we wouldn't be going through a divorce. In fact, we would probably be happier than we've ever been and on our way to Paris for the long overdue R&R trip we had been planning. There's no use in thinking about "What ifs", it won't help the situation. I'm happy that we got everything out in the open and that she was finally telling the truth…but I'm also glad that I got to see her. 

" -Davies?" I heard someone say, snapping me out of my thoughts. I swiveled my chair around and saw my assistant standing in front of desk. 

"Sorry, Derek. What were you saying? And how many times have I told you to call me Spencer. We're the same age and both graduated from UCLA. I think its safe to say, that we are allowed to be on a first name basis." 

"Right, Sorry - I mean, Spencer. Anyways, what I was saying earlier was that Ms. Noel is here for her 12 p.m. appointment." 

"Wow, is it really already 12 p.m.? Well, send her in." I told him. Alexis Noel is one of the biggest upcoming actresses and I have to make a good impression so that I can land her for the lead role in my upcoming film. Speaking of which, she just walked in and my goodness, she's beautiful. She has shoulder length soft blonde hair, piercing hazel-green eyes, and long slender legs. Wow, no wonder Glen freaked out when I told him about offering her a role in my upcoming movie. 

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Carlin-Davies." I heard her say with her arm extended, waiting for a handshake. I took it and wow, her hands are really soft. 

"Please, feel free to call me Spencer." I told her. "Have a seat ." 

"Well if I'm not allowed to use formalities then you shouldn't either. Call me Alexis or Alex- whichever you prefer." She said with a smile. 

"Hm, that sounds reasonable. So, Alex…what do you think about the script that I had sent you. Are you interested in the role?" I inquired. She'd be absolutely perfect for the role. I hope she's willing to take it on even though the payout will be much smaller than what she's used to. 

"To be honest, I think the storyline is amazing. It's real. Poverty, racism, bullying, sexual identity…it's what people go through every day and that's the type of films that I love doing. I love being able to relate to my character and to be able to create a film that the general people will relate to as well, that's satisfaction in itself. Stella, the role that you sent me, she's someone that I once was. I used to be that girl in high school, whom people ridiculed because I came from a poor family and wasn't the most attractive looking girl, not that you'd know what I'm talking because you're well…gorgeous." She said with a small smile and rosy cheeks. "but anyway I faced all of that adversity so I could definitely channel myself through Stella…and I'd love to be a part of this film if you'll have me." 

Wow, I'm stunned. I didn't think she'd feel so strongly about this film and I definitely didn't know about her past. How could anyone think this young woman sitting in front of me isn't attractive? "Alex, I'd love to have you aboard. This film could definitely use you…and you're gorgeous as well." I told her. I can't believe I said that to her. Stupid Spencer. Wait, is that a smile? Aww, I made her blush. 

"Thanks, Spencer." 

*Knock*Knock* 

"Yes?" I looked towards the door and Dereks popped his head in. 

"Uhm, Spencer. You're wife, I mean ex-wife is here." He said. On the side of my eye I saw Alex's disappointed look. 

"Oh okay, send her in a few minutes. I need to finish up this meeting first." I informed him. I turned back at Alex. "I'm sorry to cut the meeting a little short but I'll have my assistant fax over all necessary paperwork and the finalized script and then we'll schedule another meeting soon. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah, of course. That sounds good. It was really nice meeting you, Spencer and I hope to hear from you soon." She said as she stood up. I stood up as well and opened the door for her. I was surprised when she gave me a hug. I watched her walk out and I could feel eyes burning through side of my head. I turned and saw Ashley walking over towards me. 

Alex's POV: 

Wow, Spencer's so beautiful. She's even more beautiful than the magazine articles and television shows that she's featured on…and she's so down to earth and her voice is melodic. I think it's safe to say that I have a tiny crush on my new director…too bad she's still into her ex-wife. I mean, she still wears her wedding ring and has pictures of them on her walls. If I hadn't read up on her divorce, I'd think that her and the rockstar were still together. Oh well, I'm excited to work on this film though. I was surprised when my manager told me THE Spencer Carlin had inquired about having me do a role in her new movie. Everyone knows that a fast track to stardom is to work with her. She's won so many accolades and is still at a young age of 24. I'm incredibly lucky and honored.


	5. Chapter 5: The Best Day Of My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere and Stuck in Love.

AN: This is my longest chapter that I have written so far. I hope you guys enjoy! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far.

Chapter 5: The Best Day Of My Life 

Ashley's POV:

Whoa, who's that chick? Why the hell is she hugging Spencer? She's totally hitting on her. What the hell, doesn't she know that Spencer is a married woman?! Okay, well partially married…I mean, the divorce isn't finalized yet so technically she's still my wife. Anyways, I came here to tell her of my plan to get clean and get my life straightened out. I'll need to accomplish these things in order to get her back. I walked into her office and noticed that everything looks exactly the same; our wedding pictures and a few other photographs that we've taken throughout our years of being together hung on the walls. Just those tiny sentiments bring joy and happiness to me and I already know that I'm smiling like an idiot, but I honestly don't care. 

"So what's going on, Ash? To what do I owe this spontaneous visit?" she asked as she took a seat behind her desk. 

"I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I'm going to the rehab center in San Diego on Friday." I told her. 

"Wow, San Diego? That's far…there's a bunch of rehab centers in LA that you could go to." She said with a slight frown on her face. 

"I know but this one really cracks down on addiction. It's the best there is and I want to become better. You deserve better. The clinic works through your addiction while providing assistance, mentally. So I'm getting treated both, for my alcohol and drug addiction, and seeking therapy to talk about getting raped…and everything that followed it. I need this, Spence." 

"I'm proud of you, Ash. I support you and I'll always be here for you when you need me. That'll never change." She said reaching out and interlocking our hands together. "Do you think…that…maybe I could take you down to the center?" 

"I'd love that especially since after I'm signed in, I won't be able to have any visitors til after I'm down with the first 3 months." I'm so happy that she's being so supportive right now…but I'm so scared to think what will happen between us when I'm locked up for 3 months. 

"Hey, what are you straining your brain on? You have this sad look on your face." Spencer said. 

"I was just thinking about what will happen to us when I'm admitted. Like, will we stop our divorce now that we're working through our problems?" I finally asked the million dollar question and I'm praying that I'll receive the answer that I want. 

"Honestly, Ash…I think we should still go through with it. We both issues that we need to work on…separately. You, with your addiction and getting better and me, with learning to have trust and faith in you again. I think we need to start over. I love you, that hasn't changed but right now, isn't the time for us." She answered after a couple of minutes of silence…I think I'd prefer silence over that answer but I can't say that I didn't expect it. She was right as usual. We do need to work things out by ourselves before we can even attempt at being an "us" again. 

"I understand…but just know, I love you and I'll always love you. When I'm better, I'm going to fight like crazy to get "us" back because I can't picture myself living without you by my side. You're my constant love, Spence. You're it for me. I know in the end, it'll be you and me…and our two babies that we've always planned on having. It'll never be over for us." By now, I was crying softly and so was she but I had to say those things. It was the truth and she knew it too. "I have to go home and pack a few bags but I'll see you on Friday?" I questioned as I stood up to walk to the door. 

"Yeah, I'll pick you up in the morning so that we'll be there before the lunch traffic." She replied as she stood up and walked me to the door. She leaned in for a hug and who am I to deny this beauty a hug? I held her for what felt like an eternity before I released her and made my way out of her office and out of her building, only stopping at the front desk to say bye to Derek. 

Spencer's POV:

She's really doing it. She's finally getting help and trying to rebuild her life. I'm so proud of her but I'm going to miss her. What she said though…it touched my heart and I know she was being totally serious. But the thing is, will I be able to trust her again? Will we be able to get pass all of the bullshit we went through? I hope so because of above all, she was my best friend and I can't picture a life without her in it. Ugh, I have so much work to do yet here I am, sitting around my office, thinking about my complicated life and relationship. Screw work right now. I'm going home and watch an entire season of Big Bang; stupid Sheldon and Penny arguments will definitely cheer me up. 

I shoved all of my paperwork into my leather briefcase that Ash had bought me as a celebratory gift when I landed my first film deal. I was hired to direct and produce Stuck in Love, a low budget film with A-List actors and actress. The film did so well in the indie film circuit that it was offered a deal for showings at major theatres and then onto dvd. She was so proud of me that whenever she doing an interview, she'd always mention my movie…that's probably how the film had so many viewers. We had so many precious moments together and I'll never regret a single one of them. 

After being stuck in traffic, I finally made it home. I threw my keys in the bowl with all of the other crap that was in my pockets and went to my bedroom to change out of my work attire. I pulled on a black tank top and white workout shorts and then headed to the kitchen to make lunch. I opened up the fridge and found that it was completely empty with the exception of 2 week old spoiled milk and some leftover Chinese take out from last Thursday. I made a mental note to run to the grocery store to replenish my stock and then decided to eat a pint of Ben and Jerry's mint chocolate chip ice cream that I had rummaged from my freezer. I took off the cap and squirt a healthy portion of chocolate syrup on top and then made my way to my comfy couch and big screen television. Big Bang, here I come. 

Ashley's POV:

After leaving Spencer's, I stopped at McDonald's for some much needed lunch. Since I was trying to become healthier, I figured I'd order a salad and a smoothie but when I got to the order window, I caught a whiff of freshly made French fries and I was a goner. So I ordered a quarter pounder with a super sized French fries and a large Coke…so much for being healthy but hey, the clinic will probably be giving out healthy shit anyways. I plunked myself on the couch and started to eat until I decided to turn on the television to check on E! News, which is a guilty pleasure of mines. 

I was shocked to find my face on the screen with bright red letters "Rock Princess or Rock junkie? Davies heads to rehab as divorce finalizes." I immediately picked up my phone and dialed Tricia's number. I know what you're thinking, why didn't she fire her after she slept with her…well, she's honestly still a dear friend of mines and it was just a mistake that we both deeply regret. After calling her twice, she finally picked up on the third call. 

"I know, I know…I have the press flooding my email and phone as we speak. I think it was a fan that saw you walking into the center yesterday, when you went to fill out the paperwork." She said. 

"Damn it, I knew I should've just had them come up here to meet me. Now all of America knows that I'm a junkie…and getting a divorce." I said angrily through the speaker. 

"Calm down, Ash. I'll take care of it. You just concentrate on getting packed and don't worry. I specialize in damage control, remember?" She chuckled. Hmm, I guess that's true. She did cover up for me a lot the last couple of months. 

"Alright, thanks, Tricia…I'll see you on Friday at the center. I don't need a ride since Spencer is taking me." I informed her. 

"Wow, things are finally looking up, huh?" 

"Well, this is a step up from before. We'll make it through in the end. I have faith." I responded. 

"That's totally true. Well I have a lot of work to do so I'll see you later. Ciao, rockstar." She said and then hung up. 

Man, I wish I could just fast forward time and bypass all of this bullshit. I'll probably be able to write a whole new album in rehab…I guess that's one of the perks of being stuck in between 4 walls. I should start packing even though I'm definitely not in the mood to. I stood up from the couch and threw away my trash and went to my bedroom. I found a few suitcases and filled it with basic clothes, my songbook, and the scrapbook album that Spencer made. She loved to document all of the important events in our lives with beautiful photographs that she took throughout our years together. 

I sat on the edge of the bed with the scrapbook on my lap. I decided to look through it for a little while. The first couple of pages were of our birthday parties; followed by our high school banquets, balls, and proms…she literally took my breath away in every picture. I remember all of these memories as if it just happened a week ago. I turned a few more pages til I land on a page of one of our many trips to Paris, the only difference about this particular trip was the fact that we got engaged…on her account. Spencer proposed to me. I know right? Everyone thought I'd be the one to get down on one knee first but nope, she beat me to it. 

**Flashback to 4.5 years ago:**

_It was the third day of our trip when we decided to make a trip to Pont des Arts, the famous bridge that crosses the Seine River, the same bridge that tourists put a lock on with their loved ones and then throw the key into the river. I've always wanted to go since that's the only touristy place in Paris that I haven't been to. Spence went when she was a little girl with her family. She told me that she had already bought a lock and key so I didn't bother buying any from the street seller. We got to the middle of the bridge and she found an empty spot and secured the lock onto the bridge without locking it and then she turned towards me, using her body to block the lock so I wasn't able to see it. She has this weird anxious yet nervous look on her face._

_"What's wrong, babe?" I asked her. She then pulled out a white velvet box from her jacket pocket and got down on one knee. My jaw dropped and my body started to internally freak out._

_"Ashley Davies, will you do me the honor of throwing away the key?" She asked as she opened the box to reveal an elegant looking gold key. I must be pretty stupid to think that she would propose to me. I took the key from the box and just as I was about to toss it into the river she said "Love, we've known each other since we were 14 years old and from the moment I met you, I knew you'd be an important person in my life…I just didn't realize til a couple of years later just how important you'd be. You're the love of my life and the reason I smile everyday. You make me laugh when I'm feeling down. Sing my favorite melodies and cook me chicken soup when I'm sick. Take my bitchy attitude when I'm on my monthly best friend. You've been my sides through my ups and my downs…and I couldn't ask for a better person to share my life and forever with…what I'm saying is…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She was tearing a little but she had such a gorgeous smile on and I could see so much love radiating from those captivating eyes of hers. "If you say yes, then please lock it and throw the key into the river and if your answer is a no, then just put it back into the box." She said as she pointed to this gold lock that was engraved with our names…but the engraving isn't what sent me into shock, it was what was hooked onto it. It was a stunning silver ring with a single diamond hanging around the latch._

_I must have took too long because before I knew it, Spencer had stood back up and gently took the key out of my hands and was about to place it back into the jewelry box. I stopped her and gave her a shy smile while taking the key from her, then I took a step to the lock. I took the ring off the latch and snapped the lock, then turned back to look at her…and tossed the key into the river._

_"Yes, of course I'll marry you! I'd be insane to say no!" I told her as I wrapped my arms around her neck and flurried her with kisses. I felt happy tears fall from bout of our faces. "I love you so much, Spence. I can't wait to be your wife." I whispered into her ear._

_I then heard a bunch of shutters and flashes going off. I was about to scream at the paparazzi for ruining this precious moment til I turned and saw everyone that mattered to me, clapping and taking pictures of us. Kyla, Tricia, Mr. & Mrs. C, Glen, Madison, and Aiden… I was so overjoyed that I felt my heartbeat a billion times faster than normal.  
_

_"This is the best day of my life!" I said as I looked at Spencer and my family._

**Flashback Ends.**

"It still is the best day of my life, aside from our wedding day." I whispered to no one as I closed the scrapbook.


	6. Chapter 6: Rehab x Interview

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed & read this story. I don't know how to reply to my reviews yet so I'm sorry for not responding but I do know how to reply to PM's haha. This site is really confusing and it'll take me awhile to figure out. 

Chapter 6: Rehab x Interview 

Ashley's POV: 

Ugh, I hate how I'm always in the public eye. All of my mistakes, secrets, and regrets are open for the public to scrutinize me. I envy normal people who work a typical 8 hour desk job because their lives aren't constantly under the microscope. Sometimes I regret my decision to become a professional musician but then I think about how much my music has helped others. I read fan letters all the time and majority of it consists of thank yous and life stories of how my songs had got them through tough situations and times. I can relate to them because here I am now, sitting in a tiny room at one of the most successful rehabilitation centers, writing music and I feel myself slowly healing. I'm throwing all of my pent up emotions into these lyrics and melodies…and from what the nurses have been telling me, this next album will be my best as of yet. I've only been here for three days but aside from group therapy, personal counseling, eating, and showering- I haven't done anything in my spare time, but write and play around with chords on my guitar. It's hard being away from my family, friends, and Spencer but this something that I have to accomplish; for me and them. They're my inspiration to keep me going. 

After finishing up a rough draft of the newest song that I've been working on, I decide to head over to the dining hall to get lunch before they put away all of the food. I walked up to the counter and the dietician hands me a tray of food; an orange, turkey and swiss cheese on a whole wheat bun, and a side salad. I just loooove healthy food. Instead of grabbing a carton of milk, I opted for the small bottle of water. Now, to find somewhere to sit…oh! There's Jared and Chrissy sitting next to the window and in front of the television. I guess I'll sit with them. 

"Hey guys! Could I join?" I asked them. They looked up and gave me a smile while nodding their heads. "Cool, thanks. Man, I don't know how you guys' got used to this healthy food. It's only been three days and I'm already craving a Big Mac." 

"Oh trust me, it took me two months before I got used to eating food that is so healthy that it tastes like cardboard!" Jared said humorously. 

Jared is a three tour marine veteran that was admitted for PTSD (Post Traumatic Syndrome Disorder). On his last tour, he and his best friend were captured behind enemy lines and he was forced to witness the enemies brutally torture and finally, murder his best friend. About a week later, a squadron of marines came to his rescue and after being honorably discharged, Jared returned home to his wife (who was also his best friend's sister) and kids. He became overwhelmed with guilt and drowned himself in alcohol and became violent towards his family. His wife gave him an ultimatum; get help or leave and never come back…and he chose to get help which is why he's in rehab at this very moment. He's been here for six months now with only three left to go. 

"Yeah, same here! I practically drooled when we got eat pizza and ice cream!" chimed Chrissy. "I savored those two slices of orgasmic pepperoni pizza and mauled the sundae as if it was going to run away." 

Chrissy is only eighteen years old but she's been here since she was sixteen. But unlike Jared and mines addiction, hers is eating disorders and self-mutilation. From what she shared with us during group therapy, she's incredibly unhappy with her appearance. She thinks being skinnier than models is what others' deem gorgeous and socially acceptable. Chrissy said she cuts herself when she feels pressured or when her thoughts consume her mind. Her parents tried to get through to her by sending her to numerous therapists before making the decision to admit her into this rehab facility. The pictures that she shared with us, of when she first started the program were so alarming and sad; Chrissy was so skinny, I could count her rib bones and her dull eyes were sunken in…and her arms and thighs had various streaks of red from the cuts. She looks nothing like that now though, she gained a healthy amount of weight and being in therapy enabled her to have the strength and confidence to stop cutting. 

"What?! We get pizza and ice cream? When?" I exclaimed. Man, I hope that day comes soon. I'm craving some junk food. 

"Haha, we only get junk food on the last Friday of every month so…" started Chrissy. 

"…you just missed it." Completed Jared. 

"Great. An entire month left til I can get my hands on some real food. Damn." I said with a disappointing look. The other two just laughed at my agony and I continued to eat my cardboard sandwich. "So what are you guys watching?" 

"Oh, Chrissy likes to watch the E! Channel." Jared answered. "According to her, you can never have too much fashion and celebrities' lives are entertaining with all their drama." 

"Hey! It's true." Chrissy said. 

"I'm glad you think my life is entertaining…" I said rolling my eyes. 

"You don't really count though…" Chrissy said. "You're not a bitch like other celebrities and you seem so…normal, like a regular person like us." 

"Thanks, I guess?" I answered with a confused smile. "Wait, turn that up please!" 

As I looked pass Jared, I saw Spencer on the television. What the hell is she doing? She hates anything related to the media so why is she doing an interview? But damn, she looks beautiful. She's wearing a chic black hi-low dress with nude pumps and her blonde hair is elegantly soft curled and half pinned back. She's doing an interview with Ellen DeGeneres. 

"OMG! It's THE Spencer Carlin!" squealed Chrissy in excitement. "She looks so gorgeous and I just love her dress!" 

Her squealing suddenly stops and I think it finally dawned on her that Spencer's my ex-wife because she repeatedly apologizes and offers to change the channel but I just shake my head, telling her there's no need to apologize and I want to watch the interview as well. Even if I can only see her on tv, I'll take whatever I can get. I just really…miss her. 

Spencer's POV: 

"So, Spencer it has been awhile since I last had you on my show. What's new?" asked Ellen 

"You mean aside from getting a divorce, moving into a new apartment, and starting a bunch of new projects? Nah nothing's new." I chuckled. Damn it, I hate doing interviews. If it was not for Kyla's consistent begging and how it'd help clear up Ashley's image, I'd totally decline. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure all of America was shocked when yours and Ashley's publicists announced the divorce…and we were even more shocked when we found out the reasons that initiated it. Drugs, alcohol, and women…would you like to share anything on the matter?" Ellen asked with a slight sad frown. 

"Well it's all true. She cheated on me numerous times, as you all could tell from the constant media coverage she had in New York. She does have a slight drug and alcohol addiction…but what you don't know is that our divorce was never a question of if we loved each other or not. Because I can assure you, we both loved each other very much. Ashley had a lot of…problems that I couldn't help her with, which is why she decided to admit herself into a rehabilitation center." I answered. I was slightly uncomfortable with answering such personal and deep questions, especially about Ashley. 

"I see, do you forgive her?" She asked shuffling in her chair and crossing her legs. 

"We've talked and everything was brought to light. There are no secrets between us anymore and she apologized on numerous occasions. She already knows that I forgive her but she also knows that it'll take time for her to regain my trust and for the pain that she caused to heal." I explained. 

"So does that mean there's hope for Spashley again? You guys were the iconic couple- Rock Princess and the Queen of Films." Ellen asked with a small laugh and hopeful smile. 

"Who knows? Anything can happen in the future. But if it does happen, it won't happen anytime soon. We're both taking this time to heal." I answered as truthfully as possible. "No matter what happens, she'll always be an important person in my life. She was first and foremost my best friend before we were together. I'm positive we'll eventually find our way back to that closeness again. I wish her the best of luck in rehab and she knows, I'll always be there for her." 

"And that is why we were all so heartbroken when you guys ended. Right, America?" Ellen said towards the crowd and in turn the crowd went wild. "Okay, calm down folks. So, Spencer can you tell us about your new project?" 

"Well, I can't give away much but what I can share is that, a few days ago I signed Miss Alexis Noel to play the lead role in my new film!" I excitedly announced to the crowd. The crowd went crazy again with shouts of "YESSSS!", "WOOHOOO!" and a bunch of clapping. "She'll be playing a young woman named, Stella and the film is basically about her life and how she faces problems with sexual identity, bullying, and other real life situations." 

"Wow, Alexis Noel in a Spencer Carlin film? Okay, guys this will be another Oscar film." Ellen joked. "But seriously I can't wait for the film to come out." 

"Yeah, me too. She's a really talented actress and very passionate about her work." I replied. 

"Okay, well sadly this interview has come to an end but please, please, come again. It's always a joy to have you on the show and I hope everything works out between you and Ashley. We want Spashley back!" Ellen said while we stood up to give each other a hug. 

"Thank you for allowing me to be on the show." I said and then walked off the set, towards the dressing room that the producer had assigned to me for the day. I walked in and saw Kyla sitting on the sofa. 

"So how'd I do?" I asked her. 

"You did well. Thanks, Spence. I know I shouldn't have asked but the fans and paparazzi have been calling like crazy and making up so much bullshit about Ash that I swear I was going to have to go to jail for punching someone." Said Kyla with an appreciative smile. 

"Of course, no problem. Any time you need help, just call. We made be ex-sister in laws now but it doesn't mean that we aren't still really close friends." I said giving her a hug. "Okay enough about this. Let's get out of here already. I hate doing interviews and such, let's grab lunch!" 

"Yeah, I'm starved. Let's grab some pasta and breadsticks from Olive Garden. I'm in desperate need of starch." Kyla said. 

Kyla's POV: 

Thank god, Spencer is famous. This restaurant is packed and we probably would have waited ten years before we got a table. Normally she wouldn't use her celebrity title but I'm guessing she was as hungry as I am because as soon as she looked at the line, she marched straight up towards the hostess and dropped her sunglasses so that the girl could see who she was. Within a few minutes we were seated towards the back so that we wouldn't be bothered by the paparazzi. We were browsing the menus to see if anything changed since the last time we've been here when Alexis Noel came up to our table. She said hi to us but I think I was momentarily star struck because I have yet to say one word back. 

"Hey Alex! It's good to see you again." I heard Spencer say. "This is my friend, Kyla Woods." 

"Hey I'm Alex, nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand for a handshake. 

"Hi, nice to meet you too. I'm a big fan of yours and I'm glad Spence signed you for her new movie." I reply, shaking her hand. 

"Oh trust me no one is as glad as I am to be working on Spencer's new film. I'm a huge fan of this beautiful girl." Alex said looking at Spencer. Whoa, someone has a crush. 

"If you're not here with anyone, you could join us." Spencer asked Alex. 

"Oh that'd be nice considering I was planning on ordering take out and eating in front of my tellie, watching Big Bang reruns." Answered Alex with a huge smile and took a seat. Yeah, she definitely has a crush on Spencer. 

"That's pretty funny since I'd probably do the same if it wasn't for Kyla. I love Big Bang!" said Spencer with a slight laugh. 

The waitress eventually came by and took our orders and as we waited for our food, Alex told us about herself. It felt like I was third-wheeling though. Alex only looked at Spencer, even if Spencer wasn't aware of it. 

To Be Continued.

AN: Sorry, this chapter was really long so I decided to break it up. Chapter 7 will continue where it left off and it'll probably be posted either tomorrow or Wednesday.


	7. Chapter 7: The Start of Something New?

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.

AN: I think out of the two stories I've posted so far, this one is my favorite to write. The words just flow and I have no problems with executing this story. I enjoy writing "Got Catfished?" as well, but that story is more humorous and fun; kind of like a comedy movie. Thank you to all who've read, reviewed, favorited, followed…and all that other good stuff. I truly appreciate all the sets of eyes that take the time to read my stories. I wanted to give a shout out to "googoo4u" for writing an extensive review and sharing your thoughts with me; thank you so much. 

Chapter 7: The Start of Something New? 

Ashley's POV: 

"Girl, you fucked up bad." Said Chrissy while shaking her head in disappointment and turning off the television. "You had such an amazing woman by your side and you basically threw it all away."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I know I fucked up but you know what's worst? I knew exactly what I was doing to her and how she felt during those rough and silent months; where I'd basically work all day and party all night…drank till I passed out, did drugs till I was so high that I couldn't feel or think about anything, and slept with random women time after time, yet I still did it. I purposely hurt her. That's something I promised myself I would never do." I answered with such a soft voice laced with disappointment and regret.

I'm so ashamed of myself and every day I live with regret of what I had done to Spencer. I'm supposed to entice her with love and happiness, not contempt and pain. I know I had no right in asking her for forgiveness but I can't handle her being angry with me or worst, not speaking to me. She is the main reason I'm going through this; my inspiration and motivation. I want her to be able to smile brightly and I want to see her beautiful eyes sparkle with life again…but most of all, I want her to be able to look at me and see the girl she fell in love with all those years ago.

"Ashley, stop being so hard on yourself. Yeah, you messed up but you're only human and one that has been through hell and back for that matter. You were raped for god's sake and you lost your baby! Of course you'd go off the rails. Anyone's life would have changed and hell, look at you now. You're making an effort to change by being here, in rehab and getting help." Said Jared.

"Yeah, but she didn't have to close herself off to the one person that could've helped her from falling off the deep end. She should've talked it out with her wife about what was going on in her life; there's absolutely no excuse or justifiable reason to cheat and stray towards other people. I can understand the drugs and booze because it numbs the pain but still, even that isn't a good enough reason." Argued Chrissy. She made a valid point and everyone said the same thing to me before, hell, I even agree.

"I see where you both are coming from and I agree with you both. I am making an effort by being here and seeking help, but I know I should've gone to Spencer for help and just to let her know what was going on in general. Yeah I was raped and whatnot but that doesn't give a reason to cheat and ignore the one person in this world that matters most to me. Thinking back on my life, Spencer taught me the real meaning of love, trust, and friendship. She stood by my side throughout all of my hardships, including when my father passed away in a tragic car crash. I ignored her for weeks yet day after day, she'd come by after school to drop me off my homework and leave me these inspirational letters. Every single time I was sick, she'd be there to feed me chicken noodle soup and run her fingers through my hair. When I was failing senior year, she gave up all club activities to help me study so that I'd be sure to pass my classes and graduate with the rest of my peers. She accepted me for who I am and not for the billionaire lesbian…she fell in love with the real me despite my flaws and baggage. My life is meaningless without Spencer in it; all the money and fame in the world wouldn't be able to replace her. I will spend the rest of my life, making it up to her- every tear she shed and every crack I made in her heart will be replenished. I can't take back what I did but I can fix the future and I'll die before I ever do that to her again. I promise that." I told them with a few tears escaping my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, hoping they didn't see them but I received no such luck because next thing I knew I was being pulled into a tight group hug.

"Don't worry, Davies. You'll get her back and we'll help you get clean. In fact, we'll help each other get our lives back on track. I want my family back and I know Chrissy wants to get the hell out of here and live a normal life for once." Said Jared and Chrissy nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks guys, I truly appreciate you guys looking after me even though we've only known each other for a few days." I said.

"Well, when you're in a place like this….every ounce of help is appreciated and we all try to help each other out. We're all here to get better." Said Chrissy.

"Yeah, us screw ups need to stick together!" said Jared with a grin.

"Group hug!" shouted Chrissy latching herself onto Jared while pulling me in as well.

These are the type of people that I need to surround myself with. People who don't give a shit about Ashley Davies: The Rock Princess but honestly care for Ashley Davies: The struggling young woman who's trying to put her life back together. 

Spencer's POV: 

After an interview like the one I just endured, I'm pleased to be able to relax, eat lunch at my favorite restaurant, and enjoy quality and peaceful time with good company. It's nice to be able to let out a few good laughs and momentarily put all of my problems towards the back of my mind. Alex and Kyla are getting along quite nicely, which is of no surprise, given that they're both friendly and easy going. Alex continues to surprise me, after Ky told her about my emotionally exhausting day, she's been nothing but considerate and compassionate. She hasn't mentioned my divorce or Ashley once and she's done nothing bur try to make me smile and laugh; something that I haven't done in a while…yet she's succeeded in a matter of 45 minutes.

"So what are you two doing after lunch?" asked Alex, her question was to both Ky and I but I can't help but think it's directed towards me since she didn't even glance at Ky.

"We're going to rent some movies and head over to my place to watch them." I answered, breaking eye contact with her to look at Ky, who has this weird look on her face.

"About that…I can't. I uhm, promised Aiden that I'd watch his basketball game tonight." Ky said.

"But I thought the Lakers weren't playing tonight?" I asked with a confused look. I swear I read in the sports section of the newspaper that they don't play today due to their traveling. Okay, now I know she's lying to me because she's not making eye contact with me and she's taking a little long to answer my question.

"She's probably talking about a pick-up game…right, Kyla?" Alex said. They were having a silent conversation and it bothered me that they were teaming up to hold up a not so thought out lie but I'll let it go for now. It's just weird how they only met today and they're already covering up for each other.

"Yeah…that's it. He's playing with a few of his cousins and then we're going to a late dinner." She answered, a little too quickly for my liking. Something is definitely up with her. "You two should hang out though…since once you guys start filming, you'll be too busy to relax and have fun…and Spence, you definitely need to take this break to have fun. You gotta loosen up. I can hardly tell the difference between you and Paula now!" she said, snickering.

"Paula? Who is that, if you don't mind me asking." Asked Alex.

"My mother…who by the way, I do not act like." I answered after shooting a hard glare at Ky and that only intensified her laughter.

"Oh...Myyy...God…you even…gave me the infamous…Paula look!" She said in between laughs. Ugh, I am turning into my mother. Dang it.

"Okay, fine…maybe you're a little right, maybe I do need to loosen up a tad." I confessed.

"I can loosen you up!" Alex piped up. Kyla and I started giggling and I guess Alex caught onto what she said because her cheeks became slightly flushed and rosy…and she started to stutter. "Uh...uh...I mean...uh...I can help you loosen up…uh...I mean..we can loosen up together…shit, forget it." She said slightly frustrated and bowed her head down in embarrassment.

"For such a highly sought after actress, you sure do have a way with words." I teased. Ky just continued to laugh and Alex's face became even more flushed than before.

"Spence stop teasing the poor girl. I'm sure she meant that she's willing to put up with your boring ass and hang out with you, right Alexis?" said Ky after ending her fit of laughter. Alex just mumbled something incoherently. "What'd you say, Alexis?"

"Uh, yeah that's exactly what I meant…just not the boring part though." She answered.

"I'm glad someone doesn't think I'm boring, but I'd love to hang out with you Alex." I replied to Alex with a smile.

"Oh, yay! Cool, uhm…I have to go to this movie premiere and after party if you'd like to go. Free drinks and there's dancing!" asked Alex with a shy and nervous smile playing on her face.

Wait…is this a date? No, it can't be right? I mean…she knows that I still love Ashley despite divorcing her and not to mention the fact that I'm now her boss. Plus, this is THE Alexis Noel; she wouldn't be interested in a person like me. Wait, why do I even care…it's not like I actually like her like that, right?

"Yes, she'll definitely go with you!" exclaimed Kyla, since I'm guessing I took a while to reply. I couldn't do anything but smile and nod my head in agreement. I guess I'm going; now I just need to find a last minute red carpet gown. Damn it, Kyla! 

Kyla's POV: 

I knew it! I caught the drift that Alexis was into Spencer. If the stuttering and embarrassing mess of a conversation when she tried to ask Spence to hang out wasn't any indication that she liked her, the other blonde haired actress also couldn't keep her eyes off of my best friend. From what I garnered at lunch, Alex is a decent person; really easy going, friendly, thoughtful, and genuinely nice- kind of soft spoken and shy but generally a down to earth kind of person. After filling her in about the Ellen interview, Alex's done nothing but try to make Spence laugh and smile…and keep the conversation light and fun. I think it's definitely safe to say that she's crushing on my best friend because who else would voluntarily share their most embarrassing childhood memories just to ensure the other person laughs and enjoys the conversation? I sure as hell wouldn't.

Ashley may be my sister and I really do love her to death but the way she treated Spencer is unforgivable. Yeah, she sincerely apologized and entered rehab in hopes of getting back into Spencer's good graces but I don't think she fully comprehends the extent of pain she had caused her. She didn't have to witness Spencer crying herself to sleep night after night. She was a complete mess; Chelsea, Glen and I had to take turns going over to her house to make sure she ate and took a bath…she would spend her days either lying in bed or torturing herself by reading the never-ending articles that were being published about their shaky marriage. Ashley completed humiliated her; all of her dirty scandals and marital problems were on every magazine cover and major newspapers…hell, it was even on television. Spencer couldn't even walk outside of her apartment without being bombarded by nosy reporters and she couldn't answer any of their questions anyway because my sister left her completely in the dark and escaped to New York instead of manning up and talking to her wife. She had so many chances with Spence and she blew it. It may be a little cruel of me to play matchmaker with my best friend and the famous actress, given that her ex-wife is my sister, but I honestly think Spencer deserves a new start and a chance at happiness again…and I think she might just find that again with Alexis.

"Uhm, HELLO! Ky? Anyone in there or did an alien inhabit your brain again?" Said Spencer, snapping her fingers in an attempt to gain my attention.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts again. What'd you- hey, where'd Alexis go?" I asked noticing the blonde actress was no longer in her seat. Spencer just laughed.

"That's what I was trying to tell you before you zoned out on me. Alex said she had to leave to run a few errands before tonight." She answered.

"Oh I see, well missy, let's get a move on. We need to get you dress for tonight." I told her while getting up and walking towards the exit.

"Uh, where the heck am I going to get a gown last minute? I may be Spencer Carlin and all but there's no way I can have one made in…3 hours." I heard Spencer say behind me.

"Did you forget that your best friend is a designer and a well-known one at that." I answered as we got into my sleek charcoal grey Audi R8.

"Wait, what? Chels is an artist and last time I checked, you couldn't sew or draw to save your life…keeping secret talents from me, Woods?" Spencer replied with a confused look.

"No, not us you dimwit. Madison! Anyways, I already texted her so that she's aware that we're on our way." I answered.

We arrived at Madison's studio within half an hour and got out and walked into the lavish looking building. We immediately heard someone shouting in Spanglish. We turned around the corner and sure enough, it was the feisty designer that we were looking for. She was towards the back of the working area, yelling at one of her designers.

"Good God! Can't you do anything right? I told you numerous times to use silk not satin and a V-neck line not a sweetheart cut. Also, I clearly stated ivory not off white! I suggest you start being a little more attentive when I'm giving out directives or else your ass will be out of a job and I'll make sure you will never get a job as a fashion designer in California ever again. You got it?!" Madison seethed and glared towards the young designer. I felt so bad for that girl, the poor girl was shaking with fear and tears were practically threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Yes…yes, of course Ms. Duarte. My apologies, I promise I won't make any more mistakes and I'll start redoing the dress immediately. It'll be ready for Rachel McAdams's fitting next week as planned- even if I have to put in longer hours." Replied the girl.

"Okay good." Stated Madison as she turned around and headed our way. She let out a loud squeal when she finally looked at us. Spencer and I walked towards her and she immediately engulfed us into a tight hug, to the point where she was cutting off our circulation.

"Maddie, you can let us go now. We sort of can't breathe and well, Spencer has to be alive in order to go on her date tonight." I said. Maddie's eyes widen and she immediately let go of us.

"I knew you needed a last minute gown for a red carpet event but I didn't know it was for a date. I figured you just needed once since you're this big hotshot filmmaker. Why am I so out of the loop?!" Madison exclaimed. "Come on, let's go into my office, where they'll be no nosy bitches lurking around waiting for the latest celebrity gossip." I'm guessing that statement was directed towards the girl that she previously bitched out when we first walked in.

We walked into her office and made ourselves comfortable on the black leather couch situated at the back of the room. Her office is really spacious and decorated with the latest trends and luxurious furniture. She must have spent a fortune on this office but it's not much of a surprise, given that Madison Duarte is by far the most high maintenance person I know, aside from Ashley of course.

"So girl, since when did you start playing the field again? Last I heard you and Dirty Davies were filing for divorce but I didn't expect you to start dating so soon considering I'm sure you still love Ash. What changed? Not that I'm not happy about you parading in my dress at a popular event or anything." Said Madison.

"I'm not dating anyone, guys! I mean, come on, my newly divorced and you're right…I still love my ex-wife. Alex and I are hanging out as just friends." Spencer said in a frustrated tone.

"Psh, yeah right. Alexis is so into you and I'm telling you, you should go for it! It'll be good for you." I said.

"Alex? Alexis? Who's that?" asked Madison. She looks so confused right now.

"Alexis Noel!" I answered. Wow, her eyes opened up to the size of golf balls with the realization of who we were talking about.

"No fucking way! Our little Spencey here caught the attention of America's sweetheart. Damn, Spence! You should totally go for it. A rebound relationship would be a nice change. Plus that girl is smoking! And if I didn't love the D's so much, I'd totally tap that." Madison exclaimed.

"No way! We're just friends and I'd like it to stay that way. Plus she's going to be in my new film- I can't mix my personal life with business. Ha! Now I know why you were acting so weird at lunch today. You were purposely making sure that I spend the evening with Alex!" said Spencer, kind of frustrated and annoyed. "Let's just drop this subject and find me a dress."

There is no way that Spencer isn't even a little bit interested in Alex. The girl is gorgeous and has a fantastic personality. I think she just needs to get to know her a little better and give it time. She'll have to test the waters herself, and who knows, maybe she'll realize what a good fit they would be together. She just needs a push in the right direction but for now, I'll let it go and see what those two evolve into. I have a really good feeling that in the future they'll become important to each other.

"Hm, okay, whatever you say Spence." I replied nonchalantly and Maddie just shrugged indifferently. "So, Mads, got anything for Spencer?"

"Of course. The dress that I had in mind is from my personal collection that I designed." She replied as she got up and walked into her walk-in closet.

She came out a few minutes later carrying a dress that was still in its protection bag. She unzipped the bag and took the dress out to show us. The dress is so beautiful and elegantly designed. It's a long and slender black strapless satin dress with a short trail. There were diamonds beautifully stitched on by the neckline. Judging by Spencer's facial expression, it's safe to assume that she loves the dress just as much as I do.

"So do you like it?" asked Madison.

"I love it! It's so beautiful but I can't wear it. I wouldn't be able to do it justice. That's the kind of dress that you give to a supermodel like Adriana Lima or a gorgeous woman like Blake Lively…not to someone like me…" Spencer explained.

"Girl! You've got to be kidding me. You deserve this dress. You're drop dead beautiful. This dress is beautiful. Perfect combination. Now, get up and go change into it so that I can fit for you. Move it, you know where the changing room is." Madison said as she shoved the dress into Spencer's hands and pushed her out of the door. Spencer left the room to change so Madison took the opportunity to inquire more about Alexis.

"So, Alexis Noel is really crushing on Spencer?" asked Madison.

"Well, she didn't flat out and tell me but you could obviously tell." I replied and then filled her in on what happened during lunch and how it led up to being visiting her shop for a dress.

"Wow…yeah it sounds like she's interested and from what you told me, she seems like a good person but I honestly don't think she stands against Ashley, once she gets her shit together and tries to win Spencer back. Come on, Ky, get real…it's always been "Spashley"…even back in high school, Ashley would constantly fuck up but Spence always forgave her. Who's to say this is any different? The love that those two share is really one of a kind." Said Madison.

"I know, of course, their love won't go away that fast but what I'm saying is that….maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for Spencer to try something new. Maybe it's about time she found happiness and love in someone else considering Ash really hurt her…she even divorced her. Maybe sometimes letting go is the only option in surviving. I don't…we'll just see what happens." I answered.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying and I just want both of them to happy. It sucks that we're friends with both and no matter what, one of them will hurt unless they both end up together again." She replied.

"Unless who ends up together again?" asked Spencer, who was standing in the doorway with a confused look. "Dang it, why do I always miss the interesting conversations."

"Oh we were just talking about Taylor Swift and Harry Styles." I answered quickly, trying to cover up the fact that the conversation was about her. She gave me a weird look and shrugged. "Holy shit, Spencer you look amazing!" She really did look good. The dress fit perfectly as if Maddie designed it for her. The sleek and elegant dress accentuated her slim and toned figure and the neckline made her boobs much bigger than usual, probably because Maddie lined it with a push up feature.

"Oh my god! See, I told you this dress was made for you! You look fucking gorgeous, Spence! Damn, you'll be turning head left and right. I don't need to do any touch ups of fixes because it's perfect on you. Okay, go and change back into your normal clothes. I'm going to see which heels and clutch I'm going to pair your dress with." Said Madison; walking back into her insanely large closet.

After about half an hour, Spencer's outfit was set and we said thank you to Madison and left to go to Spencer's house. When we got there I told her to jump in the shower so that I could help her get ready for the premiere and Alexis sent her a text saying she'd pick her up at 7 o'clock for the premiere. She quickly showered and then I helped her with her hair. Spencer decided to but it up in a side-perched ballerina bun but instead of leaving some of the ends straight, we made soft and wavy curls…kind of like Audrina Patridge's hairstyle she wore for the PaleyFest09 at the ArcLight Cinemas in Hollywood. Then we moved onto her make up but because she was naturally beautiful, all I added was a little rosy blush, eyeliner, and little bit of smoky eye shadow with a little bit of glossy chapstick. Madison lent her a pair of silver strappy Jimmy Choos and a custom designed silver and black clutch that she had made. Next were the accessories, Spencer had chosen a pair of diamond twisted vine drop earrings with a matching diamond necklace and bracelet. She was in there longer than she needed to be considering she was already finished getting ready so I went in to check up on her. She was standing next to her jewelry box and staring at her wedding ring that still occupied her ring finger on her left hand.

"What's up, Spence?" I inquired although I fairly sure I knew what she was thinking about.

"It's just…I never took my wedding ring off yet and it just hit me, I'm no longer married. This will be the first time that I took it off, that wasn't for cleaning anyway. My marriage is over. I shouldn't wear this anymore. It's just; I'm having such a hard time to part with it." She explained; slowly taking off her wedding ring and putting it back into its original ring box.

"That's normal. It's going to take time but you just accomplished your first step of moving on." I encouraged her. "Just go out and have fun tonight. Leave all of your worries and problems at home. You deserve to let loose and live a little."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, you better get going. Alex will be here in 10 minutes." She said.

"Okay, I'm going to head out but call me if you need anything. I'll talk to you later; we can go out for coffee sometime this week." I told her as I walked out her front door and got into my car and drove off. 

Alex's POV: 

Damn it! Why was my limo so late? Ugh, of all times…it has to be when I pick up Spencer. God, I hope tonight goes well and I don't embarrass myself like at lunch. Just be yourself, Alex. You got this. I glanced at my cell phone and it read 7:15pm, damn it. Oh, the car stopped, we must be here. The driver got out of the car and opened my door and then helped me out so that I can pick up Spencer at her door. Wow, she has a nice apartment building. What floor did she say she lived on again? Oh yeah, top floor. I pushed the elevator button and waited a few minutes till the elevator door opened; I took a right turn and looked for Spencer's apartment number. I finally found the door but I couldn't bring my nerves down enough to gather the courage to knock on her door. So, I just stood at her doorway for a good 5 minutes till I realized my cellphone was ringing- it was her calling. I quickly answered and she asked if I was on her way…I told her that I was right about to knock on her door. She hung up the phone and I heard her walking towards the door. The door opened to reveal a goddess. Damn, she looks…there's no real word to describe how beautiful she looks right now. She hardly has any make up on and her hairstyle is simple….god this woman will be the death of me. 

*Cough*Cough* 

"Huh?" I said, still in somewhat of a daze from being in the same perimeter of such a beauty.

"I said, Hi you look beautiful tonight." She said with a small smile.

"Oh, uhm, thank you but I look average looking compared to you. You look amazing, Spencer…stunningly beautiful…" I replied somewhat embarrassed that I stuttered once again. Being in her presence makes me so nervous that I lose all train of thought.

"That's a beautiful bouquet you have there." She said looking down at what I was carrying. How stupid, how could I not remember to give it to her. Get it together, Alex. Get. It. Together.

"Oh actually, it's for you. I did some googling and found out that your favorite flowers are carnations and lilies…I hope you like them." I told her, handing over the bouquet of flowers that I had picked up earlier.

"Thank you, I love them. Let me just put this in a vase and we can leave." She said as she rushed back into her apartment to put the flowers away.

After she locked her door we headed downstairs to my awaiting limo. Roger, my driver for the night, opened the door for us and we quickly got in. During the drive over, we basically shared more funny stories and it was just really easy going. We didn't have to try and think of things to say, the conversation just flowed…and it was nice. I'm learning so much about her- most people describe her as Spencer Carlin- The Famous Filmmaker and Ex of Ashley Davies…but the more time I spent getting to know her, the more I got to know her. I'm honestly excited for tonight and I know it'll be fun. Let the night begin.


End file.
